


Afterglow Knot Included

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, this is a knotting fic in case the title didn't clue you in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Stiles is great. It's the after part that always gets Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow Knot Included

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize for the knotting jokes but I'm not sorry.
> 
> [Miki](http://ateenwolfrelatedurl.tumblr.com) gets literally all of the credit for the title and summary of this fic. She's a gift.

Derek presses his mouth to the back of Stiles’ neck and lets out a harsh breath against his skin.

"Derek," Stiles slurs. "I don’t wanna undermine your masculinity by asking if it’s in yet, but…is it in yet?"

"Almost," he grunts, hips hitching forward slowly until he feels Stiles’ ass give that last little bit and let him inside. " _Fuck_.”

Stiles groans an agreement, hands fisting in the sheets on either side of his head. Derek’s body has been draped over him for the last half an hour and that _should_ be gross and sweaty and way too heavy, and it is, but it’s also warm and snug and absolutely perfect. 

Like always, it takes a few seconds for Stiles’ body to adjust, but once it does, he lets out a breath and turns his head to the side. “Kiss me,” he requests, puckering his lips.

Derek smiles and presses their lips sort of messily together, their noses bumping. Stiles came five minutes ago; it’s always easier for Derek to get his knot inside him when he’s loose and pliant - come dumb, as Stiles always calls it.

"Mm. Gonna come for me now? Fill me all up?" It takes a lot more effort than Stiles thinks it should for him to lift his hips and wiggle them against Derek. He opens his mouth to continue, but Derek cuts him off by pushing his hips forward and squishing him into the bed and all that comes out of him is a quiet, "Eep."

Derek can’t move very much, not with his body locking them together like it is, but he can move enough to get off and that’s all he wants right now. Stiles groans softly with each thrust; it feels _good_ , so good, but he’s not going to be able to get hard again yet. He’s happy to ride out each thrust until Derek tenses and comes inside of him.

He moans softly when it happens, fingers fitting over Derek’s beside his head and squeezing. When Derek catches his breath, he curls his arm around Stiles’ waist, tucking it under his body so he can roll them onto their sides.

"Mm, thanks. Y’were squishing me a li’l bit."

Derek kisses just behind Stiles’ ear and hugs him closer. “Sorry. Better now?”

"Mmmmhm. Butt hurts as per. Don’ worry, I like it." Stiles grins and tips his head back, smiling behind him at Derek. He laughs when Derek kisses his cheek and sighs happily, relaxing into his arms.

"No knotting jokes this time?" Derek asks after a few minutes of blessed silence.

"Mmmph. You fucked the funny right outta me, big guy. _Knot_ a lot of humor left in me. Heh.”

"That was terrible."

"You love me."

“ _Knot_ even a little.”

"Hah!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to reblog this you can do so [ right here ](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com/post/75768962319/sterek-knotting-because-i-am-so-into-that-ngl)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
